Mon ami secret
by Mello Malfoy
Summary: UA. En totale perdition après avoir abusé de drogues, Harry se fait hospitaliser volontairement. A sa sortie, le monde qu'il côtoyait auparavant lui apparaît totalement étranger, c'est pour cela qu'il décide de s'exiler à la campagne pour quelques mois. Il y fait la connaissance de Draco, aussi fascinant qu'étrange, aussi magnifique que vénéneux. (résumé de qualitay) / Drarry
1. Tue-moi mon amour, s'il te plait

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient. Le titre de la fanfiction vient d'une chanson de IAMX et celui du prologue vient d'un album de Django.

L'été est fini et je suis de retour avec mon esprit torturé et des fanfictions aussi sombres que mon âme. Je suis encore en train de chercher des infos et de travailler la trame de mon histoire, mais j'ai un sacré projet en tête. T'as lu Killing Stalking 1 et tu étais dérangé.e ? T'as lu Killing Stalking 2 et tu l'étais encore plus ? Ça va être encore plus malsain ici (si j'arrive à écrire tout ce que j'ai dans la tête) :) J'ai pensé à nommer ma ff Killing Stalking 3 mais je crois qu'il faut que je m'arrête au bout d'un moment et je suis un peu lassée de reprendre l'idée du harceleur et du tueur, j'ai envie de partir dans quelque chose de totalement différent mais toujours aussi glauque.

Concernant, les trigger warnings, normalement il n'y a que : drogues, violence, relation malsaine. S'il y a vraiment quelque chose de choquant, je mettrais un TW en début de chapitre.

Je suis désolée si c'est pas aussi bien écrit que mes autres fanfics, mais j'ai un peu perdu la main haha... Bonne lecture quand même

(je te préviens d'avance que ce ne sera pas hétéro)

(et un grand merci à la gentille personne qui m'a motivée à écrire)

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Tue-moi, mon amour, s'il te plaît**

* * *

 _« Reviens »_

Ça sonnait comme un ordre. Ou une plainte désespérée. Plutôt comme une plainte désespérée, un cri de son cœur affligé, un appel misérable, en sachant que dans leur toute dernière discussion, il lui avait jeté ses sentiments amers à la figure. Je t'aime mais tu me fais du mal alors je te quitte mais ça me rend tellement triste, blablabla. Il se filait la nausée rien qu'en y repensant. Quelle faiblesse.

 _« Reviens connasse »_

Un peu mieux, mais il doutait que ses mots doux la fassent revenir comme une fleur.

Harry effaça ce qu'il venait de taper et tapota son écran de ses pouces tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Ron le tuerait s'il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Harry imaginait le savon monstre que lui passerait son ami en découvrant qu'il avait débloqué son ex et qu'il était à deux doigt de lui envoyer un message.

 _« Reviens »_

C'était le seul mot qu'il arrivait à dire, le reste semblait vide de sens. Il aurait pu lui confesser qu'il pensait encore l'aimer, demander à recommencer leur relation à zéro comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, comme s'il n'y avait pas ce mur de déception entre eux, qu'ils se voient pour prendre un verre et discuter. Discuter de quoi ? Harry mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle devenait, mais n'était pas prêt à entendre qu'elle avançait sans lui et aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Une partie de lui crevait d'envie de lui mais sa fierté faisait barrage. En fait, il voulait juste qu'elle le serre dans ses bras et qu'elle lui caresse la tête sans parler. Tout ce qu'ils pourraient se dire serait teinté de rancœur.

Il effaça une nouvelle fois ce qu'il venait d'écrire, quitta la discussion et verrouilla son téléphone. C'était plus sage ainsi.

Une soirée passée à ressasser sa relation finie ne l'enchantait guère. Il songea à envoyer un message à Ron avant de se rappeler qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Ron était son seul ami, il n'avait personne d'autre à contacter. Une nouvelle fois, ses pensées allèrent vers Ginny...

Il reprit son téléphone et fit une recherche pour trouver un endroit où sortir. À la périphérie de la ville, une boîte branchée musique électro organisait une soirée. Il avait trouvé ce qui sauverait sa morne nuitée.

Sans entrain, il se prépara, puis prit la voiture. Il eut de la chance et trouva une place de parking sans avoir trop à chercher. La voiture arrêtée, il se demanda ce qu'il fichait ici et songea à repartir. Se faisant violence, il sortit de son véhicule et marcha vers l'entrée de la boîte en allumant une cigarette. Plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblées autour de coffres de voitures grands ouverts, retransformés en bar ou en stéréo pour l'occasion.

Une main sortit des ténèbres et lui saisit le bras.

« Tu veux de l'exta ? »

Harry se tourna lentement vers le vendeur. Ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement mais se croisaient régulièrement en boîte de nuit.

« Oh salut, je t'avais pas reconnu dans la noirceur ! fit le jeune homme. Ça va ?

\- Ça va. Tu vends ça combien ?

\- 10 le cacheton.

\- J'en prends deux. »

Quelle énorme connerie était-il en train de faire ? Il avait arrêté depuis des mois, en plus il prenait le volant après.

« Passe une bonne soirée, » le salua son dealer.

Harry fixa la paume de sa main et les deux cachets enveloppés dans une feuille à rouler. Il en mit un dans sa poche et plaça l'autre sous sa langue. Il était en train de faire une gigantesque bêtise.

Il se fit fouiller par le videur, paya son entrée et pénétra dans la salle déjà surchauffée. Au bar, il commanda une bière. Foutu pour foutu, se dit-il en buvant une gorgée, autant faire n'importe quoi. Il dormirait dans la voiture et rentrerait quand il serait sobre et lucide.

Au milieu de la piste de danse, le nez dans son verre et plongé dans ses pensées, il se balançait doucement au rythme de la musique. Il attendait que les effets se manifestent et anesthésient son esprit qui le harcelait à propos de Ginny.

Harry avait mis ses souvenirs sous clefs dans un coin de sa tête et tentait d'y songer le moins possible. Pourquoi cette recrudescence maintenant, alors qu'il s'était séparée d'elle depuis plusieurs mois ? Parce que la date de leur première rencontre approchait ? Ou parce qu'un rien suffisait à lui rappeler Ginny et que ce soir, il n'était pas assez fort pour ériger un mur entre lui et ses pensées.

Il avala une autre gorgée de bière et la savoura avec délice lorsqu'il sentit les premiers effets de la drogue. Il finit d'une traite ce qu'il restait dans son gobelet, ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par l'ivresse chimique et la musique. Tout à coup, ses soucis devinrent superflus, il n'était plus qu'amour et communion avec la mélodie.

A court de pilules, Harry revint sur terre brutalement quand le dernier DJ termina son set. Les lumières se rallumèrent, sonnant la fin de la soirée. Il demanda une bouteille d'eau au bar et sortit de la boîte, hagard. Il était à la fois survolté et harassé, son esprit était excité par les substances chimiques alors que son corps demandait du répit après cet effort intense de cinq heures sans aucune pause. Non loin de sa voiture, il retrouva plusieurs personnes qu'il avait croisé à l'intérieur de la boîte.

« Quelqu'un à un joint pour moi et je lui dépanne trois clopes ? » demanda t-il en arrivant près d'eux.

Une fille assise par terre lui tendit ce qu'il demandait, en retour il lui donna ce qu'il avait promis. Sans joint, il n'arriverait jamais à dormir, cela calmerait assez son esprit pour qu'il se repose quelques heures et que son alcoolémie redescende.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de se coucher dans son lit de fortune qu'il remarqua sa mâchoire contractée, à cause de la MDMA et ses yeux injectés de sang. Son esprit s'empêtrait dans des sables mouvants, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Quel con, se félicita t-il. Il était dans un sale état.

Harry se réveilla vers midi, alors que le soleil était trop fort et perçait la barrière de ses paupières. Il n'était toujours pas dans son état normal mais les effets de la drogues s'étaient dissipés, de plus il était sobre. Il rentra chez lui lentement, en évitant les rues fréquentées, en faisant très attention.

Il arriva chez lui en un seul morceau, sans croiser un seul policier, sans provoquer d'accident. Il allumerait un cierge, un ange veillait apparemment sur lui. Il se déshabilla tout se dirigeant vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit comme une masse. Il détestait être dans cet état mais au moins, il était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Même à Ginny.

Il émergea alors que le soleil était couché depuis un moment. Chancelant, il se rendit à la cuisine et avala un litre d'eau. Il s'allongea dans son canapé, alluma la télé, mais coupa le son. A cause de la fatigue et de sa prise de drogue de la veille, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ses pensées semblaient empêtrées dans de la vase et les rouages de son cerveau moulinaient dans le vide. Son état était pitoyable, il se faisait pitié. Il se tourna légèrement, attrapa la télécommande sur la table basse et toujours allongé, lança sa playlist spéciale coup de blues.

 _« J'me sens mal quand tout va mal, mais c'est pire quand tout va bien  
Avec toi c'est différent, sans toi tout ça sert à rien  
Mon père me dit qu'il est fier, je peux partir maintenant  
J'me souviens quand c'était simple, ce s'ra jamais comme avant  
J'ai tellement peur de la mort, parfois je pense à en finir  
J'sais pas où vont tous ces gens, dis-moi "Viens" j'vais pas venir  
J'me demande pourquoi j'existe, c'est comme ça que j'passe le temps  
Elle aime me montrer son corps, j'aime pas ce que je vois dedans » (1)_

* * *

Harry mit quelques jours à récupérer de sa soirée, mais lorsque Ron lui proposa de sortir, il accepta avec enthousiasme. Tout ce qui pouvait le distraire de Ginny serait bienvenu. En fin de semaine, il se rendit donc chez son ami. La-bas, il retrouva sa petite-amie, Hermione, ainsi qu'un couple d'amis à eux, Dean et Seamus.

« Ça va, Harry ? fit Hermione lorsqu'elle lui fit la bise. Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- C'est le cas mais ça va, dit Harry d'un ton léger. Je passe beaucoup trop de temps sur Netflix et pas assez à dormir. »

Puisqu'il ne conduisait pas, il but sans culpabilité et était déjà dans un état second lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boîte. Maintenant, sa mission consistait à acheter sa consommation sans se faire surprendre par l'un de ses amis. Il prétexta un passage aux toilettes et se mit en quête du vendeur qui l'avait abordé la dernière fois. Il le trouva au coin fumeur. L'échange se fit rapidement, Harry avala son cachet sur le chemin pour retrouver ses amis.

Cependant, Ron le connaissait par cœur et se rendit compte que Harry n'était pas dans son état normal. Il l'entraîna au coin fumeur, à l'extérieur.

« Mec, t'es sérieux ?

\- Je sais, j'avais dit que j'en reprendrais pas, mais c'est juste pour cette fois. »

Il n'aimait pas mentir à Ron mais lui dire la vérité était impensable. Ron n'avait jamais approuvé ce mode de vie. A vrai dire, il se voyait très mal lui dire qu'en ce moment, il pensait maladivement à Ginny, qu'il était sur le point de craquer et de revenir ramper à ses pieds comme il l'avait fait durant toute leur relation.

Prendre de la drogue lui procurait peut-être un merveilleux sentiment de bien-être pendant quelques heures, néanmoins les jours suivants il était incapable d'accomplir une simple tâche dans sa totalité. Il était aussi incapable de ressasser ses souvenirs, ce qui était une très bonne chose car Ginny empoisonnait sa tête et le rongeait comme le cancer. Il pensait avoir dépassé ce stade depuis un bon moment, mais comme la date de leur première rencontre approchait, elle revenait le hanter. Et dire qu'il faisait ce cinéma alors que leur pseudo histoire n'avait duré que quelques mois. Pitoyable.

« Il faut que je me détende.

\- T'as d'autres façons, le gronda son ami.

\- Dit celui qui boit comme un trou, jeta Harry en désignant son verre d'alcool du menton. J'ai juste besoin de me détendre un peu. J'ai passé mes exams, j'ai largué ma meuf, je peux me faire plaisir après ça non ? »

Ron posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime, Harry, fais attention à toi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Ron, pardon de m'être emporté. On va danser ? »

Au milieu de la salle, galvanisé par la drogue, la musique, les corps chauds autour de lui, Harry se sentait invincible. À la fois seul au monde et entouré, protégé par un cocon. La musique remplissait ses cicatrices, la drogue remplaçait ses tourments par une harmonie. Alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, il souhaita que ce moment dure pour l'éternité.

La dure réalité le rattrapa brusquement le lendemain quand il ouvrit les yeux. A force de s'être mordu la langue durant la soirée, celle-ci était gonflée par les cloques, ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus après les six heures de danse qu'il leurs avait infligé. Il se prépara un plateau-repas, se traîna dans son canapé et lança sa fameuse playlist.

 _« You left me falling and landing inside my grave  
I know that you want me dead (cough)  
I take prescriptions to make me feel okay  
I know it's all in my head » (2)_

Le mieux aurait été d'arrêter les soirées, arrêter la drogue, jeter son pochon weed, stopper ce mode de vie destructeur mais il ne le désirait pas assez fort. Il avait repris goût à ces saletés, elle lui donnait du répit et l'apaisait momentanément.

Harry continua son étrange mode de vie jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet, il ne vivait que par intermittence, sortait beaucoup le soir et dormait le jour. Août débutait et les soirées électro qu'il affectionnait tant prenaient une pause d'un mois. Se voyant mal prendre de l'extasy seul dans son canapé et que boire de l'alcool hors évènement festif le rebutait, il se rabattit sur les joints.

Il était pitoyable, tellement pitoyable. Dire que quelques mois en arrière, il refusait de prendre une quelconque substance illicite et ne fumait pas. Il gérait vraiment très mal cette rupture, mais ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire. Une fois que la date qu'il redoutait tant serait passée, il irait mieux, il le savait, il le sentait. À vrai dire, il ne voulait surtout pas penser à l'éventualité de ne pas aller mieux passé cette date là. Harry se donnait tout le mois d'août pour continuer cette vie de débauche puis se reprendrait en septembre, désintoxiquerait son corps du poison qu'il lui avait donné et reprendrait les cours en octobre, frais et neuf.

Curieusement, alors que la drogue détruisait une partie de ses souvenirs avec Ginny, penser à elle laissait Harry angoissé, avec un sentiment intense de malaise. Pourtant une partie de lui voulait toujours qu'elle revienne.

 _« Tu me manques »_

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la bloquer à nouveau alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. S'il la faisait disparaître de tous ses réseaux sociaux, ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé pour lui. S'il supprimait toutes leurs photos ensemble, l'intégralité de ses souvenirs suivraient le même chemin. Mais une partie de lui refusait toujours de faire le deuil.

Avant de faire un geste qu'il regretterait certainement, il supprima ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de gérer une rupture, tout comme il savait parfaitement que revenir avec Ginny ne le rendrait pas plus heureux. Ce qui l'amenait à se demander si Ginny lui manquait réellement, ou s'il regrettait le fait que quelqu'un pense à lui tous les jours et le cajole. S'il arrivait à trouver une personne qui ressemble suffisamment à Ginny, penserait-il toujours à elle ? Était-ce l'absence de Ginny, ou était-ce son besoin maladif d'attention que personne ne comblait qui le rendait malheureux ?

* * *

Août passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Lorsque septembre débuta et sonna le retour des soirées électro, Harry sortit de son état apathique. C'était sa dernière soirée de débauche puis il se reprenait en main. Le cannabis l'avait rendu amorphe et ses prises répétées d'extasy commençait à ronger une partie de son cerveau, il sentait qu'il ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Il avait aussi pu expérimenter de légers symptômes de manque. Ils étaient surtout psychologiques, son cerveau réclamait une dose chimique d'endorphines, un bien-être artificiel. C'était la dernière fois, il se le promettait. Ensuite, il chercherait de vraies solutions à son mal-être et se reprendrait en main.

Prudent, il prit la navette. Il pourrait ainsi faire toute sortes de folies sans culpabiliser de prendre le volant ensuite.

Il remercia son dealer d'un signe de tête une fois que celui-ci lui procura sa dose d'allégresse en comprimé. Son argent partait en fumée, à présent habitué, son corps réclamait plus de cachets qu'à ses premières prises. Il en avala deux d'un coup avec un shooter et attendit patiemment les effets.

Puisque ceux-ci tardaient à se manifester, il fuma une moitié de joint au coin fumeur, en se tenant le plus loin possible des vigiles. Il leva les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait et crut voir Ginny. Ce qui n'était pas réellement une surprise car ils aimaient le même genre de soirée, alors il devait s'attendre à la voir, mais le choc n'en fut pas moindre.

Lentement, la panique le gagna. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, chacun de ses membres semblaient coulés dans le béton. Une peur obscure enflait dans sa poitrine et son cerveau paraissait sur le point d'éclater à tout moment. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de la fille qui ressemblait à Ginny, peut-être Ginny elle-même. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait fuir ou bien lui parler. Elle se retourna dans sa direction et Harry arriver à respirer à nouveau. Ce n'était pas elle.

Cependant, son agitation ne retombait pas, son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine tel un oiseau affolé. En titubant, il se rendit aux toilettes. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche et se cramponna au rebord de l'évier tout en serrant les dents. Il tenta de respirer profondément mais la panique le gagnait, comprimait sa poitrine. Il fit face à son reflet terrorisé, s'ordonna de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas Ginny, pourtant l'angoisse refusait de le quitter.

Il serra de toutes ses forces l'évier, jusqu'à ce que les veines de ses avant-bras deviennent apparentes. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer, et comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez difficulté, l'extasy faisait enfin effet

A bout de nerfs, il finit par donner un coup de poing dans le miroir, dans son reflet apeuré, insupportable. La satisfaction de voir la glace tomber en plusieurs morceaux et la douleur ne l'aidèrent pas à se ressaisir totalement. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir s'échapper de leurs orbites, l'anxiété et son excitation due aux amphétamines ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il inspira autant d'air qu'il le put, puis projeta sa tête en avant contre le lavabo. Ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air au moment où son nez rencontra la faïence, ses genoux se plièrent, il tomba à terre et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de son front de cogner contre les bris de miroir au sol. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se prit la tête entre les mains et pria pour disparaître.

Il était en train de perdre pied, totalement. Il déraillait.

Il lutta pour retrouver ses esprits, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se relever. Il rassembla les morceaux du miroir et les jeta à la poubelle, s'entaillant un doigt au passage. Son nez le faisait atrocement souffrir, il avait le goût de son sang dans la bouche et son front était vilainement ouvert.

Il était incapable de se décider, rinçait-il son entaille et continuait-il sa soirée comme rien ne s'était passé ? Devait-il rentrer chez lui ? Se faire recoudre la balafre qu'il avait au front? Le secouriste qui déboula en trombe lui évita de penser plus. Il remercia silencieusement l'anonyme qui l'avait ''dénoncé''.

Il le suivit jusqu'à une salle aménagée pour les premiers secours. Il s'assit docilement sur le siège que lui présentait l'homme et se laissa examina.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

\- Je me tombé et me suis cassé le nez. »

Autant éviter de lui livrer ses états d'âmes et le fait qu'il n'était pas à cent pour cent en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« Effectivement, fit l'homme après vérification. Je vais appeler le Samu.

\- Je peux me faire hospitaliser ? »

Le secouriste se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu verras ça avec le médecin de l'hôpital. Tu as d'autres blessures, à par celle au front ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

S'anesthésier à coup de pilule avait de bons côtés : la mélancolie qui, auparavant, l'écrasait n'existait plus, puisqu'il était accaparé à penser à sa prochaine prise d'extasy. En contrepartie, il était devenu incapable de pousser une réflexion à terme. En se bousillant le cerveau, il anéantissait aussi ses souvenirs avec Ginny et le mal-être qui l'oppressait, mais ce mode de vie n'était pas fait pour durer, il fallait qu'il y mettre fin avant de rendre définitivement son cerveau dysfonctionnel et de devenir un légume. Il voulait aller mieux.

La pensée de se faire hospitaliser le soulageait, il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir un problème et doutait de l'efficacité de sa seule volonté pour arriver à guérir. Il lui fallait de l'aide, car il était en train de prendre un mauvais chemin. Serein, il s'assit plus confortablement tandis que le secouriste soignait son front. Il attrapa son téléphone et fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis deux mois, un acte sensé : bloquer à nouveau Ginny.

* * *

(1) Discorde, de Django

(2) Lucid dreams, de Juice Wrld

* * *

Je le répète encore, ça sera pas du tout hétéro, ça sera du drarry à 100% mais j'avais besoin de ces enchaînements pour le reste de ma fanfic (ok, bon, j'avoue que je me suis inspirée de ce que je ressentais, merci à mon "ex" hahaha)

Au passage, je me fais de la pub, j'ai un instagram où je poste des maquillages bizarres : mellomalfoy

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Prends soin de toi, conduis pas si t'es pas lucide et des bisous !

A la prochaine, Mello.


	2. New Ways

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient.

Si ça t'intéresse, voici mes inspirations : les séries The Following, Hannibal (que je suis en train de re-regarder *cœur*), la saison 8 de American Horror Story (ô Kai Anderson), un peu tous les films d'horreur qui m'ont empêché de dormir mais surtout The Conjuring 1 & 2, La Nonne, et mes vagabondages dans la nature pendant ces vacances. Et j'ai mélangé une idée de creepypasta et une fanfiction qui devait s'appeler "Killing Stalking 3" mais qui ne verra jamais le jour :")

Le titre du chapitre vient d'une chanson de Daughter.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : New ways**

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard._

En pénétrant chez lui, Harry ressentit un profond malaise.

Les premiers jours à l'hôpital lui avait paru insurmontable, il avait eu du mal à se faire à la vie là-bas. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à s'adapter et étrangement, l'hôpital était devenu un cocon qui le protégeait du monde extérieur et ses dangers. C'est pourquoi de retour dans la vie réelle, son réel chez-lui froid et inhospitalier.

Il déposa ses deux sacs dans l'entrée et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Être coupé du monde extérieur durant tout un mois avait eu comme effet de le renfermer encore plus sur lui-même. Le trajet de la clinique jusqu'à chez lui avait été un calvaire, il ne supportait plus le contact des humains.

Harry rendit à sa terrasse et, penché au dessus de son balcon, alluma une cigarette. Il avait arrêté trente jours, aujourd'hui il fêtait sa sortie. D'un œil distrait, il observait le va-et-vient des piétons et des vélos qui se croisaient devant son immeuble.

Il n'avait manqué qu'une semaine de cours pourtant il ne se sentait pas capable de retourner à la fac. Malgré l'avis positif de son psychologue, il se trouvait encore fragile psychologiquement. Aller en cours, être en contact avec des humains pendant une journée, peut-être interagir avec eux… son ventre se serrait à ces seules pensées.

Alors quoi ? Comment occuper sa vie pendant un an s'il ne continuait pas ses études ? Travailler ? Les métiers qui l'intéressaient le plus, même le temps d'une année, requéraient des qualifications précises ou des formations, qu'ils ne possédaient pas.

Il n'allait tout de même pas passer une année entière sans rien faire,sans but ?

A cause de l'ennui et s'il ne parvenait pas à faire le deuil de sa relation avec Ginny, dans quelques mois, il plongerait à corps perdu dans les drogues et les soirées de débauche, il le savait. Ce qu'il souhaitait éviter.

Sa résolution, qui lui interdisait tout contact avec Ginny, ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il se sentait seul, désemparé, il voulait du réconfort à tout prix. Les bras et l'odeur de son ex copine le réconforterait à coup sûr… mais au prix de sa fierté bafouée. La pensée qu'elle puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre et l'aimer le fit se raviser. Il s'était déjà assez humilié comme cela.

Harry alluma une autre cigarette tout en réfléchissant à une solution qui pourrait le sauver.

Il tenterait d'abord de retourner en cours, ensuite il aviserait.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. 9 heures quinze. Il n'avait même pas entendu son réveil. Une sensation de malaise diffus planait au dessus de lui. Il grimaça en décollant le drap de sa peau moite. Il se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses oreillers et malgré sa gorge nouée, inspira profondément afin de calmer l'angoisse dans son ventre.

A cause de sa consommation excessive de MDMA dans une durée aussi courte, son médecin l'avait prévenu de quelques effets secondaires le temps que ses hormones reviennent à un niveau normal, dont un stress élevé et des moments d'abattement.

Son estomac se dénouait au fur et à mesure de ses respirations. Il tenta de se rappeler de son rêve, qui l'avait sorti du sommeil de manière brutale. C'était à propos de Ginny, il revoyait encore ses cheveux roux et une partie de son visage. Le reste était flou.

Selon son médecin, il était aussi probable qu'il ait des pertes de mémoires, des moments d'absences, et de la difficulté à se concentrer.

Il allait reprendre les cours dans cet état… il en était incapable, il n'y arriverait pas.

Harry expira lentement et se força à combattre le sentiment d'impuissance qui s'abattait sur lui. Il allait se battre et réussir. Il en avait les pouvoirs..

Sa mission du jour était de se rendre à l'université pour s'inscrire et acheter ses livres de cours. Il espérait que le secrétariat le prenne en pitié et accepte son inscription en retard, il avait même un justificatif de l'hôpital en cas de besoin.

Après une douche rapide, il alluma une cigarette en buvant son café afin de se donner du courage, puis quitta son appartement.

Le soleil éclairait les rues d'une lumière crue, l'air était froid et sec. Il prit le métro et s'étonna de seulement ressentir de la lassitude. Il n'était plus aussi effrayé que la veille.

Cependant, il se raidit en pénétrant sur le campus. Des étudiants le dépassaient, des groupes se formaient, se défaisaient, des cris fusaient de toute part. Il lui fut impossible de faire un pas de plus. La présence d'autant de personnes autour de lui le tétanisait. Il se força à se ressaisir. Un pas après l'autre, en serrant les poings, il parvint à atteindre son UFR (1).

Il haletait, il refoulait tant bien que mal la frayeur qui grossissait en lui de manière alarmante. Il sentait les prémisses d'une crise d'angoisse poindre. Il s'enferma dans les toilettes et s'assit sur la cuvette. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et ses mains tremblaient. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et respira entre ses dents serrées.

Bordel. Il s'était rendu des centaines de fois sur le campus, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas aujourd'hui ? Il n'avait même pas passé l'étape de l'inscription pourtant il perdait déjà tous ses moyens.

« Ressaisis-toi, ressaisis-toi, ressaisis-toi. »

Il était plus fort que ses peurs absurdes.

A force de répéter cette phrase comme un mantra, la panique de Harry reflua. Il lâcha sa tête. Certes, il n'était pas l'homme le plus serein au monde mais il se sentait déjà mieux.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau et prit le couloir qui menait aux bureaux des secrétariats de son UFR. Malheureusement, son fragile calme l'abandonna au bout de deux enjambées.

C'était comme si un mur invisible l'empêchait d'accéder aux bureau, une plaque de verre qui le séparait des humains normaux.

Il finit par se laisser glisser au sol.

Aller en cours en auditeur libre, alors ?

Au vu de sa difficulté à atteindre son bâtiment de cours, impossible. Sa motivation ne suffirait pas à l'obliger à se lever chaque matins, à combattre sa panique. Sa terreur dépassait sa volonté, il devient bien le reconnaître. Il n'était pas plus fort que ses peurs. Cela le rendait terriblement furieux mais aussi terriblement triste. La totalité de son corps et de son esprit n'obéissait pas à ses désirs.

D'un pas lourd, la tête basse, il fit le chemin inverse. Son estomac s'allégeait plus il s'éloignait de l'université.

En arrivant chez lui, il était furieux contre le monde entier pour exister et surtout contre lui-même et sa faiblesse. Il alluma une cigarette tout en cherchant une solution. Puisqu'il n'appartenait plus au monde des humains, quel choix lui restait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans son appartement cloîtré pour l'éternité, il y deviendrait fou. Passer quelques temps chez Ron ? Le voir heureux et amoureux, alors qu'il était toujours dans le même état minable trois mois après sa rupture avec Ginny, le rendrait cinglé à coup sûr. Ses options s'épuisaient. Il n'avait plus d'idées.

Harry tournait en rond dans son salon de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que ses pensées accéléraient.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et retourna sa valise. Il mit la main sur ses boîtes de comprimés.

Des anti-psychotiques. Et des somnifères.

Mais rien pour le calmer.

Son hospitalisation n'avait pas été un séjour tranquille. Dès la deuxième semaine, il avait pété les plombs. L'infirmier lui avait diagnostiqué une psychose toxique. Une psychose due à la prise de drogues. Elle devrait disparaître dans courant du mois d'octobre.

Mais Harry se sentait au dessus des médicaments. Il avait d'abord empoissonné son corps avec de la drogue puis il avait été intoxiqué de force pendant quatre semaine, hors de question qu'il s'inflige cela de son plein gré. A sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait décidé qu'aucune substance ne pénétrerait plus jamais son corps. Il était plus fort que son esprit torturé !… même si son échec à la faculté lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Il cacha les boîtes sous son matelas. Il ne pouvait pas encore s'en débarrasser mais ne pouvait pas non plus les voir exposées sous ses yeux.

Un peu plus calme, il revint au salon. Puisqu'il était temps de faire face à ses peurs, il était temps d'affronter Ginny. Il devait être fixé.

Il était à deux doigt de vomir. Son cœur battait la chamade quand il alla sur son profil. Elle ne l'avait pas bloquée. Soit c'était un bon début, soit elle avait oublié son existence. Il jeta à peine un œil à sa photo de profil, de peur de perdre le contrôle de sa raison. Il cliqua sur l'icône pour lui envoyer un message. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus bloqué sur la messagerie.

 _« Hé_

 _Tu me manques »_

Au diable sa fierté.

Son sentiment d'allégresse disparut en quelques secondes. Il se sentit glacé jusqu'à l'os quand il vit qu'elle tapait déjà une réponse. La contacter ne lui paraissait plus une si bonne idée finalement.

 _« Va te faire foutre, raclure de bidet. »_

Il resta quelques secondes interdit. Relut la réponse de Ginny, qui n'était pas celle qu'il espérait. De rage, il jeta son téléphone contre le mur. Son smartphone retomba au sol, l'écran noir et brisé.

Au moins, il était fixé.

Penaud, il récupéra son téléphone et essaya de le rallumer. L'écran de protection ainsi que sa coque était cassés mais son téléphone fonctionnait toujours. Il s'assit en tailleur, face au mur. Ginny retourna dans la liste des personnes qu'il avait bloqué. Ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation. Maintenant, il arrêterait d'espérer qu'ils recommencent une relation.

Cela ne suffisait pas à arrêter les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'obtiendrait jamais son pardon ou du réconfort de sa part. Il se retrouvait encore plus seul.

Pour se distraire, il fit défiler son fil d'actualité. Il voyait sans vraiment voir la vie sans soucis de ses connaissances… Il se fichait des voyages, des bonnes actions, des articles dénonciateurs, de toutes les injustices qu'il ne pouvait pas changer, des shootings photos des uns et des photos de paysages des autres...

….Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur _une_ photo de paysage. Une maison au bord d'un lac, bordé de grands arbres. La brume les enveloppaient et les figeaient d'une manière très mélancolique, que Harry trouvait particulièrement belle.

Une idée en entraînant une autre, il se souvint de la maison de campagne de son oncle Vernon. Elle était inhabitée la plupart du temps car elle ne possédait pas assez de confort pour la famille Dursley. Mais lui, il pouvait y vivre ! Il serait loin de la ville, des humains et il pourrait s'y ressourcer.

Empli d'une énergie nouvelle, il tapait déjà un message à son oncle afin de lui soumettre sa proposition. Ensuite, il se souvint à quel point Vernon était désagréable et qu'il ne lui céderait pas la maison par pur altruisme. Harry réfléchit rapidement. De ce que lui avait dit sa mère, la maison avait grandement besoin d'être rénovée. Cette information datait de quelques années mais il pouvait essayer de monnayer l'hospitalité contre travaux. Certes, il n'était pas un super bricoleur mais il se croyait capable d'accomplir les tâches les plus basiques. Au moins, peindre un mur et changer une ampoule.

Il envoya son message avec plus d'appréhension que pour Ginny. Si son oncle refusait, il était perdu.

Il se servit un verre d'eau et fuma une cigarette sur sa terrasse afin de se calmer. Quand il retourna dans son salon, un voyant clignotait en haut de son écran. Une réponse.

 _« Ok_

 _Tes parents ont le double des clefs_

 _Je t'enverrai plus tard une liste de choses à faire_

 _Prends garde à toi mon garçon »_

Aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Pourtant Harry souriait. Il était sauvé.

* * *

1) Unité de formation et de recherche

* * *

Il y a sans doute des propos inexacts sur l'hospitalisation mais j'ai jamais été hospitalisée alors je me base sur ce que m'ont dit des personnes qui l'ont été. Pareil pour la MDMA, je me base sur mon expérience et ce que j'ai pu constater, c'est pas la vérité absolue. Mais on va pas chipoter, c'est une fanfiction, pas le nouveau Stephen King ^^

Prends soin de toi, merci si tu laisses une review. Je te fais des bisous et à la prochaine,

Mello


	3. New houses

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient. le titre vient d'une chanson de Two Door Cinema Club. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **New Houses**

Les deux valises ouvertes prenaient presque toute la place dans sa chambre. Il en avait déjà rempli une de ses vêtements, et s'attelait maintenant à remplir la deuxième. De livres, bien sûr. De tous les livres qu'il avait mis de côté, avec le projet de les lire quand il aurait du temps. À présent, il en avait. Son ordinateur portable, suivi de son chargeur. D'un carnet à dessin bien qu'il ne dessinât plus depuis dix ans. Peut-être que la solitude du cottage provoquerait son côté artistique. De sa crème de jour, et de sa crème de nuit. Hors de question de négliger son hygiène personnelle. Sa nouvelle brosse à dent, un peigne. Son shampoing, son après-shampoing, un soin qui promettait d'intensifier les reflets dans ses cheveux de jais et de freiner l'apparition des cheveux blancs. Et tout un tas de choses dont il trouverait l'utilité une fois qu'il serait isolé.

Il souleva son matelas et se saisit de ses médicaments. Il les contempla longuement, avant de remettre ses anti-psychotiques sous le matelas. Il n'avait aucunement besoin d'eux. Sa crise avait été provoqué par sa consommation de drogue, puisqu'il n'en prenait plus il ne voyait pas l'utilité de les continuer. Néanmoins, il garda les somnifères. Harry avait développé la fâcheuse habitude de faire des insomnies ces derniers temps.

Une fois la boite de médicaments coincés entre deux livres, il ferma sa valise, la redressa pour la pousser dans l'entrée de son appartement. Il fit de même avec l'autre. Il prit l'ascenseur et tirant ses bagages derrière lui, marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Le tout rentra sans difficulté. Il en profita pour vérifier les niveaux de liquide de frein, de refroidissement et d'huile moteur. Du bout de sa chaussure, il tâta les pneus afin de vérifier s'ils étaient bien gonflés. Sa voiture se portait comme un charme. Heureusement vu le temps qu'il passait à en prendre soin.

De retour chez lui, il appela Ron et Hermione et les invita à passer la soirée à son domicile, pour une soirée de départ. Harry ayant vidé son frigo, ils amenèrent le repas ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin. Cependant, l'ambiance festive n'était pas au rendez-vous, Ron semblait abattu et Hermione soucieuse.

« Je sais que tu aimes foncer lorsque tu as une idée fixe en tête, Harry, mais tu peux passer quelques jours chez nous si tu veux.

\- Ça nous inquiète de te savoir seul. Surtout depuis que tu as été hospitalisé.

\- Je sais que tu aimes ta solitude, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution pour toi à ce moment de ta vie. »

Harry secoua la tête. Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Comme l'avait dit Ron, il fonçait dès qu'il avait une idée en tête et rien ne pourrait le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. À par se prendre un mur.

« Merci mais ça va aller. Ça va me faire du bien. Je vais me ressourcer. C'est la campagne.

\- Tu seras loin de tout.

\- C'est ce que je veux. Mon médecin m'a dit de m'aérer, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Ron fit la grimace.

« Évidemment que ça m'embête d'être loin de toi, de vous, mais c'est la solution si je veux être loin de… (Il leva les bras et montra son appartement) tout ça. »

Surtout être loin de Ginny, de ses souvenirs, de la boite de nuit qui l'avait fait chuter dans la drogue.

Néanmoins, partir ne le réjouissait plus autant que lorsqu'il en avait pris la décision. Récupérer les clefs chez les Dursley, quelques jours plus tôt, n'était pas étranger à sa baisse d'enthousiasme. Vernon lui avait donné les clefs puis lui avait claqué la porte au nez. C'était tout. Aucun dialogue

Harry aimait prévoir ce qu'il allait faire à l'avance, avoir le contrôle de ses actions, or, à Ashurt il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attendait. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il allait s'isoler et se concentrer sur sa guérison. L'inconnu, qui bouleversait sa routine rassurante, provoquait beaucoup de tensions en lui, beaucoup d'appréhension mais aussi un frisson d'excitation.

« C'est juste l'histoire de quelques semaines, après je reviendrais en pleine forme. Et c'est pas comme si vous ne pouviez pas me voir. Je peux vous accueillir.

\- T'as intérêt ! » s'exclama Ron en lui tapant dans le dos.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance moins pesante. Ron et Hermione avaient besoin d'être rassurés quant aux intentions de Harry pour aller mieux. Peu après minuit, au moment de partir, ils l'enlacèrent tous les deux à tour de rôle puis ensemble.

« Prends soin de toi, » lui dit Ron les yeux brillants.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi ému, pourtant cette fois-ci son émotion toucha particulièrement Harry.

« Je te le promets. Je ferais tout pour aller mieux, je te le jure, Ron. »

* * *

Il plissa les paupières pour parvenir à lire. Les lettres dansaient sur l'écran, ce qui rendait la phrase illisible. Pourtant dans un ultime effort, il parvint à déchiffrer ce qu'il était écrit. « Je suis désolée. » Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était dans sa chambre, il était 8h03 et il avait encore rêvé de Ginny. Il avait rêvé des dizaines fois du moment où elle revenait, du moment où elle tombait dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait, ou alors simplement, ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, sans un mot, ils se fixaient et redécouvraient leurs corps. C'était le premier où elle s'excusait. Sûrement pas le dernier car son esprit trouvait milles et un moyens de le torturer. Ses désirs inavoués, les fantasmes qu'il se forçait à refouler – il ne s'autorisait plus à rêver éveillé de Ginny, ce serait comme si elle continuait à l'humilier – ressortaient sous la forme de rêve, essayaient de réparer son égo blessé.

Il chancela en se levant, s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide à la salle de bain, afin de faire disparaître les dernières bribes de son rêve. Il ne devait surtout pas prendre ses désirs pour des réalités et attribuer des sentiments factices à Ginny, des sentiments qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais à son égard.

Néanmoins secoué, Harry décida de se changer les idées en musique. Par Bluetooth, il connecta son téléphone à son enceinte portative et lança le dernier album de Nibana, _Earth from above*_. Il entreprit de ranger les dernières babioles qui traînaient encore dans son appartement. Il fourra dans un sac ce dont il pensait avoir besoin. Il mit dans une glacière les restes de repas de la veille, n'étant pas un grand fan de vin Ron avait emporté la bouteille. Il coupa aussi l'arrivée d'eau, fit son lit, se doucha puis nettoya la salle de bain. Passée onze heures, son appartement était impeccable. Il s'accorda une pause cigarette avant de manger son repas de midi un peu en avance.

Au moment de partir, Harry embrassa du regard son chez-lui, dans lequel il ne sentait plus à l'aise, qu'il abandonnait. Son appartement lui rappelait ses déboires, son mal-être, il avait besoin de changer d'air. Il avait l'impression de partir en vacances mais dans un pays froid et pluvieux.

Il ferma la porte à double tour, prit son courrier puis descendit dans le parking souterrain. Il jeta son courrier sur le siège passager, brancha le GPS à la prise de l'allume-cigare, et tapa sa destination. 3 heures et demi de trajet. Il monta le volume de la radio jusqu'à un niveau peu raisonnable, étrangement plus la musique était forte et plus il arrivait à se concentrer sur la route. Elle éloignait toutes ses pensées parasites. Enfin, il se mit en route.

Il fit une première pause environ une heure et quart après être parti, puis une deuxième une heure plus tard. Plus il se rapprochait de Ashurt, plus la civilisation semblait s'éloigner. L'autoroute avait été remplacée par une petite route de campagne, la végétation prenait possession des lieux.

Il pénétra dans le village en roulant au pas. Sa destination était proche. Les rues étaient étroites, il se demandait si deux voitures pouvaient réellement se croiser. Le ciel gris pesait sur les rues désertes. Il dépassa une supérette, l'église, la mairie et s'enfonça dans la partie rurale du village. La maison des Dursley se trouvait dans un petit lotissement en rond.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir le portail, il fut saisit par le froid. Il se gara en marche arrière dans l'allée. Il coupa le moteur, descendit de voiture et parcourut en trottinant le chemin de gravier qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il monta les deux marches, s'essuya les pieds sur le paillasson qui proclamait « bienvenue à la maison ! ». Après quelques secondes de batailles, il réussit à ouvrir la porte. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre, les volets étaient fermés. L'odeur de renferma l'assaillit sans qu'il ait pénétré à l'intérieur. Il tâta le mur droit avec sa main. La lumière se répandit dans la pièce. Harry coinça la porte à l'aide d'un pot de fleur puis revint à sa voiture. Il prit l'une de ses valises ainsi que son sac à dos, avec peine il refit le trajet en sens inverse puis une autre fois avec son autre valise.

Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et ouvrit tous les volets de la maison. Le jour n'était pas encore totalement tombé, un peu de lumière naturelle parvenait à entrer. Son nez s'habituait peu à peu à l'odeur de renfermer cependant, il ouvrit quand même la petite fenêtre de la cuisine afin de renouveler l'air. La maison était en ordre. Il ne savait pas qui de la famille Dursley était maniaque mais il le remerciait du fond du cœur pour lui avoir laissé une maison propre. Il grimaça lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigo, le découvrant débranché et vide. Le placard faisait grise mine mais, au moins, il pourrait manger ce soir. Il serait néanmoins obligé de faire les courses demain. Et de voir des humains. Il grimaça.

La maison était composé de deux étages, le rez-de-chaussé abritait les pièces à vivres, tandis que le premier était réservé aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Contrairement à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, la maison des Dursley n'était ni tape à l'œil, ni tout en bois comme un chalet. C'était juste une petite maison banale.

L'escalier grinça quand il monta les marches. Derrière les deux premières portes, se trouvaient les chambres de Pétunia et Vernon ainsi que celle de Dudley, la troisième était une chambre d'amis. En face d'elle, la salle de bain et au fond du couloir, les toilettes. Dieu merci il n'aurait pas à dormir dans les même draps qui avaient effleuré la peau des Dursley. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette partie là de sa famille, et ils le lui rendaient bien. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Vernon avait accepté sa requête.

La chambre d'amis, sa chambre, ne possédait qu'un lit, un bureau et une penderie. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il monta ses bagages dans sa nouvelle chambre et se mit en quête de quoi grignoter. Dans la cuisine, les placards au dessus de l'évier ne contenaient que de la vaisselle, celui d'en dessous, des produits d'entretien et la poubelle. Le frigo était toujours aussi vide que la première fois mais il était en marche. Dans le cellier, le étagères ne comportaient rien de plus qu'il ne savait déjà.

Il était dix sept heures passées, un dimanche, il doutait qu'un commerce soit ouvert aussi tard dans cette petite ville. Il se fit des tartines au thon en guise de collation et pensa déjà à son repas du soir : des tartines au thon avec des petits pois.

Pour faire passer le temps, il alluma la télé et zappa sur quelques chaînes. La plupart marchaient, constata-il avec soulagement. La nuit était déjà tombée. Il n'irait donc pas explorer le jardin aujourd'hui.

Son choix s'arrêta sur un documentaire qui parlait d'une île perdue dans l'océan Atlantique. Une endroit chaud et opposé de là où il se trouvait.

* * *

Ginny se retourna lentement. Elle avait son maillot de rugby et le visage maculé de terre. Son regard transperça Harry.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et ne reconnut pas la chambre où il se trouvait. Il se redressa précipitamment puis se souvint d'être parti la veille, d'être dans la chambre d'amis des Dursley. Il se rallongea. Son tee-shirt collait à sa peau, mouillée de sueur. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il se força à respirer lentement, à ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur, à calmer l'angoisse qui l'envahissait. Quelle merveilleuse façon de commencer la journée. Même séparés par des kilomètres, quand elle ne le tourmentait pas en journée par des pensées intrusives, elle revenait le hanter la nuit.

Il attrapa son téléphone qui chargeait au pied de son lit. Puisqu'il l'avait bloquée et s'était interdit de lui parler à nouveau – de plus, il se sentait incapable de voir son visage, même par écran –, il tapa dans ses mémos _« J'ai rêvé de toi »_

Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

 _« J'ai rêvé de toi des dizaines de fois »_

Cela lui faisait du bien de l'écrire.

Mais, en plus de le rendre plus pathétique, cela lui rappelait aussi que ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été réciproque. Est-ce que Ginny rêvait de Harry ? Sûrement pas. Est-ce que le bouche-trou Harry manquait à Ginny ? Peut-être. À moins qu'elle ne se soit trouvé une autre occupation.

Il effaça ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il était temps de se reprendre. Il était venu ici pour se ressourcer et ici, il vaincrait le souvenir de Ginny. Il combattrait ce sentiment amoureux lancinant et putride. Il ne se laisserait pas engloutir par le tsunami nommée Ginny.

Harry repoussa les couvertures et se leva d'un bond, prêt à attaquer sa nouvelle journée. Il ouvrit les volets, accueillant l'air frais avec un frisson de contentement. Sa chambre donnait sur le jardin, du brouillard recouvrait la pelouse. Au loin, le paysage était masqué par un voile laiteux. Ensuite, il mit la bouilloire en route et se doucha pendant que l'eau chauffait.

Il était presque dix heures lorsqu'il s'attabla devant son thé Earl Grey et des biscottes natures. Il prit une feuille et une stylo. Il nota en haut de la page « Programme ». Tout d'abord, il devait faire les courses. Il fit la liste de tout ce dont il pensait avoir besoin. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson qui refroidissait.

En deuxième, il inscrivit « faire le tour du village ». Découvrir l'endroit où il habiterait pendant quelques semaines ne pouvait que lui être utile.

Il tapota le stylo contre ses lèvres.

« Trouver une travail à temps-partiel ? ». Il ne voulait pas vivre sur ses économies et se sentir inutile. Vernon lui avait dit qu'il lui enverrait une liste de réparation mais à par remettre en place le carreau qui se décollait à la salle de bain, Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. La maison était impeccable. Peut-être s'occuper du jardin ? Mais en hiver, toutes les plantes mourraient, non ?

Fier de ses résolutions, il termina son petit déjeuner frugal avec le sourire. Il s'habilla puis se rendit en voiture jusqu'à la supérette qu'il avait aperçu hier. Il se gara sur le parking presque désert. À l'entrée du magasin, aucun vigile au visage aimable n'était là pour le toiser. Il prit un caddie, qu'il poussa lentement dans les rayons vides. Il suivit sa liste scrupuleusement, il fit néanmoins un détour par le rayon des céréales. C'était son péché mignon, sa faiblesse. Il hésitait entre deux marques différentes quand il fut distrait par un mouvement sur sa droite. Il n'était donc pas le seul humain ? Il se retourna curieux, et se figea.

Ginny !

Non. Ce n'était pas elle. La jeune femme était brune. Mais sa manière de se tenir, sa coupe de cheveux, le style vestimentaire, tout cela rappelait à Harry celle qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la femme non loin de lui. Avec lenteur, comme hypnotisé, il délaissa son caddie et s'approcha silencieusement d'elle.

La lucidité l'avait abandonnée, laissant le contrôle à son obsession. Ses pensées raisonnables ne parvenaient pas à percer la brume dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le monde n'existait plus, il n'y avait que Ginny. Il gravitait autour d'elle, elle le maintenait en vie. Sans elle, il cesserait d'exister. Se tenant derrière elle, sans un bruit, il se pencha pour respirer son parfum. Pas le même que Ginny. Bien sûr. Brutalement, il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il recula tout aussi lentement, sans quitter des yeux la chevelure brune. Quand il estima être assez loin, il jeta des regards affolés au tour de lui, priant pour que son étrange manège n'ait eu aucun témoin. Vraisemblablement, non.

Son dos heurta les étagères. La fille se retourna. Son nez était plus pointu, elle avait les yeux marrons et des lèvres pulpeuses. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, Harry détourna les yeux en premier. Elle fit un sourire poli au brun, auquel il répondit. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers un autre rayon.

Harry haletait, il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. Perdre le contrôle de son esprit l'avait bien plus effrayé que l'éventualité de se faire surprendre. Il se pinça et se forma à respirer sur un rythme régulier. 1, 2, 3, il inspirait, 4, il bloquait sa respiration, 5, 6, 7, il expirait, 8, il bloquait à nouveau et ainsi de suite.

Une fois qu'il arrêta de trembler, il se sentir prêt à affronter le monde extérieur. Il poussa son caddie jusqu'aux deux caisses, il vérifia si la jeune femme de toute à l'heure se trouvait près de de lui. Personne, à par le caissier qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Parfait. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir à nouveau croiser son regard.

« Bonjour, » fit-il une fois arrivé à destination, le nez dans son chariot .

\- Bonjour. »

Il déposa ses articles sur la tapis roulant et les observa distraitement se faire scanner puis glisser dans la rigole en métal.

« 23 euros et 90 centimes.

\- Je paie par carte, » dit Harry en levant enfin les yeux.

Le caissier avait des mains pâles aux doigts fins. Son badge indiquait Draco.

« Vous pouvez insérer votre carte. »

Ce que fit Harry. Il attendit les instructions de la machine, composa son code confidentiel. Son paiement fut accepté, il retira sa carte. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien pris pour transporter ses courses.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une poche ? »

Derrière son poste de travail, le dénommé Draco se pencha et saisit ce que Harry demandait. Celui-ci s'attarda enfin sur le visage de son interlocuteur et se sentit épinglé par ses yeux clairs. Ses cheveux blonds platines étaient bien peignés de chaque côté de son visage, son visage imberbe ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection. Même ses lèvres fines s'accordaient à la blancheur de sa peau. Harry n'étant pas physionomiste, le lendemain (dans quelques jours s'il avait de la chance,) le visage de Draco ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir, il l'aurait oublié malgré la perfection de ses traits. La main tremblante, il se saisit du sac, ramassa ses provisions, qu'il fourra en pêle-mêle. Il releva une dernière fois les yeux vers Draco et son regard scrutateur.

« Vous êtes du coin ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je viens d'emménager en quelque sorte. »

Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les contacts visuels mais par pur masochisme, il se força à soutenir le regard gris. Les iris pâles paraissaient lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert et y extirper ses plus sombres secrets. Bien sûr, cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment se comporterait quelqu'un qui arriverait en lire en lui. Se ferait-il manipuler, ou au contraire dorloter vu que l'autre pourrait prévoir ses moindres désirs ? Il baissa les yeux, les releva, croisa le regard de Draco. Il délirait.

« Au revoir. »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Au revoir. »

Les commissures de Draco se relevèrent à peine, mais son regard curieux ne quittait pas Harry.

* * *

* Si tu aimes bien les styles de musiques alternatifs, je te conseille cet album ! C'est comme de la trance mais en beaucoup moins violent et plus calme, en gros. Je j'écoute cet album en boucle, c'est mon coup de coeur du moment

* * *

Je suis absolument désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier ! J'écris assez lentement de base, et en plus j'ai repris la fac, j'ai 11 livres à lire (mdr. Bienvenue en Lettres) et un sacré travail à fournir.

Je sais que c'est un chapitre assez lent mais je veux bien poser le décor et l'ambiance (et j'essaie d'améliorer mon style d'écriture en faisant plus de descriptions, vu que c'est pas mon fort ^^).

Est-ce que quelqu'un va au bal des sorciers ? (et si tu connais pas, c'est une sorte de convention Harry Potter), je vais me transformer en Draco en meuf noire, je suis assez fière de mon cosplay (il est sur mon instagram si tu veux voir : mellomalfoy).

Je te fais des bisous si t'en veux, prends soin de toi, porte toi bien et à la prochaine !

Mello


	4. When comes the pain

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient. Le titre vient d'une musique de Nibana. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **When comes the pain**

* * *

Harry retourna à sa voiture avec l'impression tenace que Draco le surveillait toujours. Il rangea ses courses dans la malle, qu'il referma d'un coup sec puis s'installa derrière le volant. Le simple fait de sortir de chez lui et de croire que Ginny se tenait devant lui avait éprouvé ses forces et sa santé mentale. Son programme ne devant pas obligatoirement se faire en un jour, il décida de faire le tour du village et de ses environs plus tard.

Après voir rangé les provisions qu'il avait acheté, il décida d'explorer le jardin. Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte puis fit le tour de la maison. Le jardin n'était pas très grand et légèrement en pente, une forêt dense s'étendait derrière lui. Une rangée de rosier bordait la clôture, et sur la droite un puits sortait de terre. Il devait sûrement le voir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre mais il n'y avait pas fait attention.  
La pelouse avait besoin d'être coupée et les rosiers d'être taillés. Ses compétences en jardinages s'arrêtaient là.  
Il s'avança jusqu'au fond du jardin, se posta devant les rosiers. Harry fixa les hauts troncs d'arbres, quelque chose par delà la clôture l'appelait.  
Il retourna à l'intérieur, prit son écharpe et ses gants puis ferma la porte. A côté de la maison, un sentier de terre descendait et s'enfonçait entre les arbres. Il suivit le chemin. La forêt semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Des gravillons roulaient sous la semelle de ses chaussures. Le chant des oiseaux se faisaient plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la civilisation. Il bifurqua vers la gauche et entra dans la forêt. Autour de lui, les sons du monde extérieur s'évanouirent, laissant place à ceux de la nature : il pouvait entendre assez clairement un ruisseau courir tout près de lui, le souffle du vent agiter les branches, le tapis de feuilles mortes crisser sous ses pieds.  
Il s'arrêtera au bout de quelques pas et renversa sa tête en arrière. Intimidé, dominé par l'immensité de la nature, Harry n'osait plus bouger. Il se laissa remplir par le calme et la sérénité de l'endroit, il inspira à plein poumons l'air pur et laissa le pâle soleil d'octobre réchauffer son visage. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait totalement en paix.

* * *

Il était déjà assis lorsque Ginny arriva. Elle était apparue en un instant à côté de la table, elle s'assit tout en défaisant son écharpe. L'air froid de l'extérieur avait donné une légère teinte rosée a ses joues. Harry regarda autour de lui, la table était pour six personnes, ils étaient au complet. Il fut servi sans avoir à commander. Ginny se pencha vers lui, elle toucha délicatement le bras de l'homme à côté d'elle.

« C'est mon copain. »

Le monde s'évanouit autour de Harry, il rentrait chez lui, il suivait un chemin de gravier, balisé de petites lampes. Le reste du jardin était plongé dans le noir. Un sentiment de détresse écrasait sa poitrine à chaque inspiration, il avançait de plus en plus lentement. Il s'arrêta net en découvrant Ginny devant lui, seule. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre sans se parler. Il leva une main à hauteur de sa joie, sans oser la caresser. Cette peau blanche et parfaite qu'il rêvait d'effleurer. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses deux mains à plat contre son torse. Il n'arrivait pas a voir des yeux, il ne distinguait que le bas de son visage, ses lèvres qui l'appelaient. L'air vibrait entre eux. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement, hésitèrent un instant, suspendus à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis Harry plongea sur elle et captura ses lèvres, Ginny l'agrippait ses toute ses forces, il l'embrassait comme un désespéré, comme s'il l'a voyait pour la dernière fois. Il la pressait contre lui, dans l'espoir de ne jamais la laisser partir, de la fondre en lui et de la garder pour lui, uniquement pour lui, pour toujours.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le jour filtrait à peine a travers les rideaux. 06:53. Il avait encore rêvé de Ginny. Il sentait encore son odeur, et le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec son copain, se souvint-il brusquement. Puis ils se roulaient une pelle monstrueuse au milieu de nulle part.

Pris d'un horrible doute, il fit la dernière chose sensée à faire : débloquer Ginny.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, palpitait sous l'angoisse. Il se serrait à chaque battement tandis que le profil chargeait. Le sentiment de mourir sous l'effet de l'angoisse l'écrasait mais il ne dévia néanmoins pas de son idée. Il fut frappé d'horreur en découvrant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas sur plusieurs de ses photos. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà la vérité. Son intuition avait été la bonne. Le délaissement de Ginny à la fin de leur relation ne l'avait pas trompé : au fond de lui, il _savait._

Le texte sous la photo de profil comportait une citation qui parlait de bonheur de l'amour, du coup de foudre, d'être à la croisée des chemins, que leurs âmes étaient en communion et qu'elle semblait le connaître depuis toujours.

L'enfoirée.

Il n'avait jamais eu droit à ce traitement de faveur, lui.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais compté.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, elle le frappait en plein visage.

Il n'avait

 **jamais**

compté.

Elle ne l'avait

 **jamais**

aimé

comme lui l'avait aimée.

Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait jamais répondu à ses déclarations enflammés, à ses textes passionnés, à son besoin urgent d'attention et de reconnaissance.

Il n'avait jamais compté comme elle avait comptée.

A présent, il comprenait.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que Ginny allait mal. D'abord, il avait été effrayé par la noirceur de Ginny avant d'en être totalement fasciné. Ensuite, à sa manière, il avait essayé de sauver Ginny des ténèbres qui la consumait, en vain. Il avait échoué, la tâche était insurmontable pour quelqu'un comme lui. Peut-être qu'il ne suffisait pas Ginny car il n'était pas suffisant pour contenir ses ténèbres et lui maintenir la tête assez longtemps hors de sa noirceur. Il était seulement un instrument de réconfort, un objet de satisfaction qui prouvait à la jeune fille qu'elle pouvait être aimé, qui lui faisait momentanément voir une lumière qu'elle n'avait pas en elle.

Quelle humiliation. Qu'il avait été stupide.

Devait-il se blâmer lui-même pour avoir été aveugle devant les signes évidents ? Ou devait-il blâmer Ginny, complice, qui l'avait laissé dévaler une voie sans issue ?

Il n'était pas innocent, à sa manière il était aussi tordu qu'elle. Vouloir la garder pour lui seul et capter son attention à toute heures du jour ou de la nuit ne ressemblait pas à un amour sain. Se rendre malade et frapper dans les murs lorsqu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles ne ressemblait pas à un amour sain. Dissimuler sa relation à son meilleur ami ne ressemblait pas à un amour sain.  
Sincère peut-être, mais certainement pas sain.  
Qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas comprendre plus tôt que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique. Il avait eu pourtant des centaines de preuves. Néanmoins il avait préféré se voiler la face : vivre dans le déni de la vérité était plus simple.

Il n'avait jamais compté comme elle avait compté pour lui.

Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Pas même une seconde.

Pas même en rêve.

Jamais.

C'était ces lèvres qui suçait avidement la queue d'un autre, dont elle pensait qu'il était l'amour de sa vie, qu'il voulait désespérément embrasser ? Il se dégoûtait.

Qu'est-ce que ce type avait de plus que lui ? Pourquoi ce type pouvait obtenir son amour et conserver son attention ? Pourquoi lui, et pas Harry ? Est-ce qu'il l'éloignait de ses démons mieux que Harry ?

Il venait brutalement de comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais l'amour de Ginny, quoi qu'il fasse. Jamais.

Elle ne le prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras, elle ne l'appellerait plus jamais « mon Harry », elle ne le regarderait plus jamais dans les yeux Il ne respirerait plus jamais son parfum.

Tout était fini.

Leur histoire était finie.

L'attente de Harry, l'espoir qu'elle se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait était fini.

L'amour qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Ginny était fini.

Sa douleur était finie.

Tout était fini.

Lorsque ce moment arriverait, Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il fondrait en larmes, qu'il hurlerait de toutes ses forces, qu'il casserait au moins une assiette par terre, au lieu de cela, il resta figé pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était incapable de bouger, de penser. Lentement, il se rallongea, remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et fixa le plafond. Ses poings crispés ne tremblaient pas, il était parfaitement immobile. Son vide intérieur l'inquiétait, il aurait voulu exploser de colère, de douleur, mais son esprit restait d'un calme inquiétant.

Il fondit une première fois en sanglot tandis qu'il était en train de déjeuner. Sans crier gare, sans signe avant coureur. La crise se calma de la même manière qu'elle était venue, sans bruit.

Cela lui arriva une deuxième fois alors qu'il commençait à tailler les branches mortes des rosiers. Ses larmes taries, il se remit au travail comme si rien ne s'était passé.

N'ayant pas faim, au moment du déjeuner, il prépara à la place son repas du soir. Gratin de courgettes et pâtes, sur un lit de tomates. L'association était étrange mais le livre de recette qu'il suivait promettait que ce serait un délice, surtout accompagné d'un vin blanc et d'un morceau de viande blanche. Il ne buvait ni vin et ne mangeait pas de viande.

Il avait déjà coupé ses courgettes en lamelles fines, il s'attaquait à présent à découper les tomates en rondelles égales. Il coupait la troisième quand le manche trembla dans sa main et que ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il se recroquevilla au sol et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Ses larmes lui brûlaient les joues. Il fixait une rayure sur le placard en face de lui.

Une fois que ses larmes seraient épuisée, Ginny serait aussi partie, en même temps que sa douleur. Elle en reviendrait pas, et lui non plus ne reviendrait pas vers elle. Tout était fini. Leur pauvre histoire était finie. Cela lui brisait le cœur, et le soulageait à la fois : il ne souffrirait plus, elle n'occuperait plus ses pensées.

Il se releva et se remit à cuisiner comme si rien ne s'était passé. En vérifiant s'il suivait bien la recette, il s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait certaines épices et le plus important pour son gratin : du fromage râpé ainsi que de la sauce tomate.

Et des bières. Ce soir, il voulait boire. Être ivre pour oublier à quel point il était pathétique et minable.

Il réserva ses tomates au frais, une fois qu'il eut fini de les couper puis se rendit à la supérette en voiture. Le monde extérieur lui apparaissait comme dans un brouillard, il naviguait parmi celui-ci mais sans vraiment le voir, sans vraiment en faire partie.

Arrivé à la caisse, il eut la surprise de découvrir Draco.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous allez bien ? »

Harry opina, une boule dans la gorge.

Draco scanna ses deux articles.

« Vous réglez par carte ?

\- Oui. »

Harry paya, mit son sachet de fromage, son pot de sauce tomate et les bières dans la poche qu'il avait pensé à emporter. Il releva la tête vers Draco, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté une seconde des yeux.

Son cœur accéléra et sa vision se brouilla. Oh non, pas maintenant. Pourtant, cloué par le regard de Draco, il était incapable de faire un pas. A son grand dam, il éclata en sanglot devant le jeune homme.

Draco posa un doigt sur la main crispée de Harry.

« Ça va aller. Pleure autant que tu veux, ça fait du bien. »

Mais Harry se força à se reprendre. Il s'exhorta au calme et reprit bientôt le contrôle de lui-même.

« Désolé.

\- Le sois pas. N'aie pas honte de tes sentiments. »

Harry resta silencieux. Puis finit par dire :

« Merci. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Je finis à 15h.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre ensemble ? »

Sa gentillesse était-elle désintéressée ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Allait-il lui aussi le duper et l'utiliser ?  
Draco dut percevoir son changement d'humeur car il ajouta :  
« Je vois des tes yeux que tu as besoin d'aide et je veux pas te laisser comme ça.

\- Merci. 15H30 devant l'entrée du magasin ?

\- Ok.

\- A toute à l'heure.

\- A toute à l'heure. »

Harry ressortit du magasin avec la tête cotonneuse. Dans la même journée, il avait accepté de prendre un verre avec un inconnu et de mettre un terme à son état de déprime post-rupture. Il s'étonnait lui-même.

* * *

J'ai versé 3 litres de larmes en écrivant ce chapitre et 3 autres parce que je suis en déprime totale depuis que le BDS est fini. Le chapitre 3 était pas censé ressembler à ça mais j'avais besoin d'écrire ce que j'avais dans la tête, merci à la personne qui m'a inspiré mon rebondissement pour passer de l'intrigue 1 à 2. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai mis quelques photos du Bal des sorciers sur mon instagram, entre deux photos de bondage et de maquillages "artistiques" ;)

Prends soin de toi, je te fais des bisous si t'en veux

A la prochaine,

Mello.


	5. Des nouvelles

Yo ! Les dramas et la fac me prennent tout mon temps les seuls moments que j'accorde à l'écriture c'est pour mon dossier de Master et pas à "Mon ami secret" . J'oublie pas que j'écris une fanfiction (mon chapitre est au trois quart prêt d'ailleurs, mais je trouve pas une minute pour le terminer)

Des bisous, prenez soin de vous et à dans quelques temps pour le nouveau chapitre !

Mello


End file.
